How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
}} How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, is an animated movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon 2. It is the third and final installment in the movie franchise and is scheduled to be released on February 22, 2019. Overview Development and Production Plot Transcript The full transcript can be found here. Characters People *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III voiced by Jay Baruchel; AJ Kane - young - The newly crowned Viking chief of Berk and the one who initially trained the dragons. His dragon and best friend is Toothless, a Night Fury who became the Alpha Dragon after the events of the second film. *Valka voiced by Cate Blanchett - A former dragon rescuer and Hiccup's mother, now living on Berk after twenty years of isolation. Her dragon is Cloudjumper, a Stormcutter. *Astrid Hofferson voiced by America Ferrera - A strong, independent woman and an excellent fighter. She is also Hiccup's betrothed (fiancée) and fellow Dragon Rider. Her dragon is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. *Gobber the Belch voiced by Craig Ferguson - A seasoned Viking, blacksmith, and dragon dentist. His dragon is Grump, a Hotburple. *Fishlegs Ingerman voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse - One of the Dragon Riders and a bookworm on the many traits and characteristics of most dragon species. His dragon is Meatlug, a Gronckle. *Snotlout Jorgenson voiced by Jonah Hill - One of the Dragon Riders whose pride and arrogance often get the better of him. His dragon is Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. *Tuffnut Thorston voiced by Justin Rupple - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head he rides is named Belch. *Ruffnut Thorston voiced by Kristen Wiig - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head she rides is named Barf. *Eret, Son of Eret voiced by Kit Harington - An ex-trapper who used to work for Drago Bludvist, but has now joined the Dragon Riders. His dragon is Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn, who was passed over to him after Stoick's death. *Grimmel the Grisly voiced by F. Murray Abraham - A cunning dragon hunter who is responsible for the near-extinction of the Night Furies. He has trained six Deathgrippers to be his vicious killers. *Stoick the Vast voiced by Gerard Butler - The former Viking chief of Berk, Hiccup's late father and Valka's late husband. He was killed during the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2, but his character appears in flashbacks. *Spitelout Jorgenson voiced by David Tennant - Snotlout's father and a member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Phlegma the Fierce voiced by Ashley Jensen - A member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Hoark the Haggard voiced by Kieron Elliot - A member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Ack - A member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Ragnar the Rock voiced by Ólafur Darri Ólafsson - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Chaghatai Khan voiced by James Sie - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Griselda the Grievous voiced by Julia Emelin - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Ivar the Witless voiced by David Tennant - A dragon trapper who works for the Warlords. Dragons *Toothless *Unnamed Light Fury *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Cloudjumper *Skullcrusher *Grump *Gothi's Pet *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Fishmeat *Grimmel's Deathgrippers *Rescued Crimson Goregutter *Rescued Hobgobbler Animals *Fish *Rabbit *Sheep *Whale Dragon Species *Bewilderbeast *Crimson Goregutter *Deadly Nadder *Deathgripper *Fireworm *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Hobblegrunt *Hobgobbler *Hotburple *Light Fury *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Fury *Raincutter *Rumblehorn *Scauldron *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Shovelhelm *Snafflefang *Snifflehunch *Stormcutter *Terrible Terror *Thornridge *Threadtail *Thunderclaw *Timberjack *Windgnasher *Windstriker *Unknown dragons Locations *Hidden World *Isle of Berk **Blacksmith Shop **Dragon Hangar **Dragon House **Great Hall **Haddock House *New Berk Objects *Astrid's Axe *Astrid's Dragon Scale Armor *Astrid's Kransen *Eret's Dragon Scale Armor *Eret's Swords *Fishlegs' Dragon Cards *Fishlegs' Dragon Scale Armor *Grimmel's Airship *Grimmel's Crossbow *Hiccup's Dragon Scale Armor *Hiccup's Journal *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Inferno *Magnifying Glass *Ruffnut's Dragon Scale Armor *Snotlout's Dragon Scale Armor *Spyglass *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Tuffnut's Dragon Scale Armor *Valka's Staff *Viking Longship Events Trivia *''Rotoscopers'' had posted two April Fools articles on the third film: **On April 1, 2016, Rotoscopers posted an article saying that the 3rd movie was originally going to have a PG-13 Rating. However, this was an April Fools prank, as stated behind the "Original Source" link at the bottom of the article. **On April 1, 2017, Rotoscopers posted an article saying that the 3rd movie was being split into two movies; the second of which was due out in 2020. However, this was an April Fools prank, as stated behind the "Original Source" link at the bottom of the article. It fooled millions, however, and even IMDb launched a page for "How to Train Your Dragon 3, Part 2" until informed fans had it taken down. *On April 17, 2018, the title How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was confirmed. *The film's theatrical showing will be preceded by an original DreamWorks short, though the short assigned to the movie is yet to be determined.Amidi, Amid. (Date Published - November 15, 2017). Dreamworks Is Going To Start Adding Shorts In Front Of Its Theatrical Films. Cartoon Brew. *Due to the recent sale to NBC Universal, DreamWorks Animation took a year and a half hiatus through 2018 to reorganize. Their first film once they were back in commission was How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Ostrum, Kyle. (Date Published - December 28, 2017). DreamWorks Countdown: Conclusion. Rotoscopers. *Jay Baruchel and America Ferrera have been confirmed as the lead voice actors in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Milligan, Mercedes. (Date Published - April 17, 2018). DreamWorks Animation Unveils Annecy 2018 Line-Up. Animation Magazine. *There are going to be five books that will be tied to the third movie: World of Dragons, The Night Fury and the Light Fury, Journey to New Berk, Meet the New Dragons, and How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World The Movie Storybook. *The line at the beginning of the trailer, "There were dragons, when I was a boy." is a reference to how the How to Train Your Dragon books started. *On January 2, 2019, it was confirmed that Justin Rupple is replacing T.J. Miller as the voice actor of Tuffnut Thorston.Solzman, Danielle. (Date Published - January 2, 2019). Justin Rupple joins How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World cast. solzyatthemovie. *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' was first released on January 3, 2019 in Australia and New Zealand, mid-January in The Netherlands and was released in the UK on February 1st, 2019 and will be released the USA on February 22nd, 2019. References External Links *Official Movie Website * * * * * * Site Navigation pl:Jak wytresować smoka 3 (film) Category:Films Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks